El plan del Escorpión
by sophieluna
Summary: Entre aquellas húmedas paredes, Draco sabe que Potter oculta algo. Un plan oscuro. Sin importar si no hace más que gritar y retorcerse bajo la cruciatus. Su misión: descubrir ese secreto a cualquier precio. Sólo no quiere involucrarse porque enloquecería.


**Disclaimer:** Es cierto, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni nada correspondiente a su mundo. Creo que es de J.K y su bendita cabeza.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Beta:** Aneychi. Esperé por años para que lo leyeras… al final, valió la pena esperar. ¡Gracias!

**Advertencias:** Tortura, violencia y lenguaje destructivo.

**Resumen:** En medio de aquellas húmedas paredes, Draco sabe que Potter oculta algo. Un plan oscuro. Sin importar si no hace más que gritar y retorcerse bajo la _cruciatus_. Su misión: descubrir aquel secreto a cualquier precio. Sólo espera no involucrarse porque podría perder algo más que la razón.

Una historia helada para el calor del verano. Mis vacaciones terminaron y con ellas, emergió un fic sacado desde el atiborrado cajón de los no-terminados.

Hecho con amor para quienes me apoyan en esta manía de escribir… ¡Prometo seguir!

* * *

**El plan del Escorpión**

**Sophieluna**

_Son tus ojos, es tu boca._

_El golpeteo de mi corazón._

_El sonido de los grilletes y los gritos lejanos._

_La oscuridad permanente._

_Lo es el aire denso que aun respiras._

_En este día final,_

_Tu plan perfecto lo es todo._

— ¡¿Estás loco?— Caminó de un lugar a otro mientras sonreía fríamente. —Entonces, es todo lo que quieres… —Negó un par de veces y regresó la mirada, esta vez, más desprecio en sus plateados ojos.

— ¡Dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres, Potter! Es una locura.

— Es todo lo que pido. — Murmuró bajito.

— Una manzana… —musitó, clavándole los ojos. —Llevas pudriéndote cinco meses en esta celda y lo que quieres es una jodida manzana, ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Nada salió de su boca, salvo un lento suspiro que aumentó la rabia que el rubio sentía. Llevaba más de dos semanas exigiendo hablar con alguien diferente de los mortífagos encargados de la seguridad, hasta que aquella fría mañana, la rubia cabeza de Malfoy había aparecido tras el cortante chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Has perdido la cabeza. Siempre supe que era más inteligente acabar contigo en el mismo momento en que te atraparon… alargar esto es _desagradable_.—acortó la distancia que lo separaba del camastro, donde el moreno estaba sentado, para recorrerlo de nuevo con sus ojos que parecían no tener suficiente con lo que lograban ver a través de la oscuridad interrumpida sólo por los rayos de luna que se colaban por una única rendija cerca del techo.

—Una manzana cada día. —Pidió. —Su rostro continuaba pegado al suelo, incapaz de siquiera levantar los ojos.

Esta vez una carcajada escapó de los labios del rubio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer cualquier clase de requerimientos especiales? Esto no es un hotel o tu maldita casa, Potter. Levanta los ojos y mira en que hueco estás, dependiendo del estado de humor de tu señor que según yo creo, está cerca de hartarse de torturarte sin sacarte algo más que sangre y gritos.

—Cada semana.

—¿Qué dices? —Siseó molesto, la curiosidad cruzando su rostro. Podía esperar cualquier cosa del niño-que-aun-vivía y estaba dispuesto a regodearse de su autoridad hasta sentir que era suficiente.

—Una manzana cada semana. —Contestó, su voz un poco más fuerte. El tono había cambiado significativamente con las semanas, mientras la tortura avanzaba y le arrancaba trozos de vida cada vez que tocaba el potro.

—No vas a tener nada de lo que pidas, Potter. No eres nadie para pedir lo que se te antoje, mucho menos a mí. ¿Acaso se te olvida quien soy yo? ¿Me hiciste llamar para esto? No tienes derecho siquiera a abrir la boca… Esperaba que dijeras algo útil, que estuvieras suplicando por clemencia, no esta clase de ridiculez.

El silencio se apoderó de todo a su alrededor. Draco se frotó las manos, heladas por el frío de la celda mientras se sentía cada vez más asfixiado. Necesitaba salir de ese horrible lugar antes de que le faltara realmente el aire.

Observó el cuerpo reducido de Potter y el sosegado sube y baja de su respiración. La luz ya no alcanzaba a iluminar su piel, hecha polvo por Voldemort y las húmedas paredes de aquella inmunda prisión. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo y escapar de todo esto, pero se obligó a continuar con su papel, siendo el verdugo perfecto que se suponía tenía que ser.

—¿Es todo lo que pides?—Preguntó, de nuevo, con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—Es todo lo que necesito. —Susurró.

Esperó que levantara el rostro para ver sus ojos. Podría jurar que la furia que se agitaba en ellos la noche en que lo redujeron a _cruciatus_había desaparecido por completo. Esta rendición era muestra de ello. No entendía por qué, pero empezaba a cabrearle realmente.

—No te prometo nada. No estás en condiciones de exigir, creo que eso lo debes saber perfectamente. —La impersonalidad que ahora usaba, apuñalaba su estómago. Pronto, tendría náuseas.

Retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la puerta de frío metal. Dio dos golpes fuertes que resonaron en el pasillo, como señal de que había terminado. Los pasos del guardia se oyeron en la distancia cuando el rostro del moreno pareció alzarse lentamente, gruesos mechones de cabello negro cayendo desordenados sobre su lívido rostro. Su mano propinó un par de golpes más, sus ojos clavados en el rostro demacrado un par de metros más allá.

El guardia pareció demorarse horas y cuando por fin abrió la puerta de la celda, Draco sintió que su alma regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo. Se escabulló rápidamente por la estrecha salida y no pudo siquiera regresar la mirada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, el corazón golpeándole en las sienes y gruesas gotas de sudor frío bañando su frente.

-oOo-

La primera llegó tres días después de su pequeña charla con Malfoy. Llovía con fuerza cuando la rendija de la comida se abrió y al lado de la amorfa masa que recibía una vez al día y el pequeño vaso de agua, una imponente manzana roja iluminó la opaca bandeja en la que se encontraba.

Se acercó luego de contemplarla por mucho tiempo, esperando que se esfumara como parte de un espejismo anterior. Estaba cerca de llorar, de nuevo, cuando la sujetó entre sus heladas manos y la acercó a sus labios. El contacto con ellos fue suficiente durante algunos minutos, para después observarla en toda su extensión con la poca luz que poseía. Acostado sobre el duro colchón la sostuvo hasta que el sueño nubló sus ojos, sus piernas se entumecieron de nuevo y la densa oscuridad lo cegó todo.

El primer mordisco que arrancó un trozo suave y húmedo de la fruta, tajó el impenetrable silencio de la madrugada. La luna, iluminó la mutilada manzana que agonizaba entre sus manos mientras sus ojos, derramaban lágrimas calientes y desesperadas. Había soñado tanto con ese momento.

-oOo-

—Draco.

Asintió mientras se levantaba lentamente. Por un momento, las náuseas amenazaron en su estómago, pero logró sofocarlas con los fríos pensamientos que debían hacer frente mientras Voldemort lo atravesaba con su mirada carmesí, evaluando sus reacciones y esperando cualquier quiebre en su estructura. No se permitiría ni un pensamiento fuera de lo que estrictamente debía tener en su cabeza; nada de basura, nada de debilidad absurda.

—Sabes que debes hacer, —murmuró cautelosamente. —Es hora de que disfrutes de lo que te has privado por meses. Después de esto, hablaremos sobre tus nuevas responsabilidades.

—Si, mi señor. —Hizo una leve reverencia y caminó hasta la puerta de roble. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, como si intentara escaparse de su pecho con todo el autocontrol que lo protegía del vergonzoso miedo. Afuera, se enfrentaría a sus miedos, a su pasado, a la muerte de cada uno de los que amaba.

—Sólo no lo termines. Quiero divertirme un poco más con lo que quede. —No regresó la mirada, asintió por última vez, un escalofrío lo azotó y cerró la pesada puerta tras sus espaldas.

Se alejó por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo el golpeteo de sus pasos y el molesto frío que con los días parecía aumentar, mientras pensaba. Sus pasos se volvieron forzados, carentes de fuerza alguna. Su cabeza era un hervidero, el malestar parecía regresar revolviendo sin piedad sus entrañas y perturbando su cabeza.

No era una distancia larga. De hecho, conocía el lugar al que debía dirigirse. Cada día gritos desagradables lograban atravesar la puerta metálica, haciendo eco en el lúgubre pasillo que lo llevaba hasta su lugar de operaciones. Después de un tiempo, sus piernas dejaron de tambalearse con aquella macabra sinfonía y sus deseos de lanzar miles de hechizos silenciadores simplemente perdieron fuerza; aunque parecía que el vello de su cuello, seguía reaccionando a aquellos sonidos.

Descendió por las empedradas escaleras hacia la humedad de los calabozos, esta vez esquivando casi con asco al grupo desagradable de guardias que esperaban en el pasillo. Sabía a que se debía tanto alboroto. Cada martes y sábado ocurría lo mismo. Potter parecía seguir siendo un espectáculo para no perderse.

Su presencia fue suficiente para que la puerta se abriera y el salón, hasta hoy desconocido, quedara frente a sus ojos. Los murmullos cesaron cuando le vieron entrar, no era que lo esperaran a él precisamente. Su estómago se rehusó a controlarse durante un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente transcurrido allí dentro para querer no volver más.

Las antorchas de las horribles paredes hacían formas irregulares en todo el lugar. Ninguna ventana a la vista salvo juegos de grilletes oxidados colgando de los muros. Odió fijar sus ojos en el fondo del lugar, para descubrir que su invitado ya le estaba esperando. Sintió un tirón en su pecho.

Hoy era martes. Día en que Voldemort se llenaba de energía y de sangre las manos, gritando docenas de maldiciones y disfrutando de los destemplados gemidos de Potter que, inmovilizado de pies y manos, se removía con torpeza.

Y su turno había llegado. Avanzó un poco hasta Potter con los puños cerrados mientras se llenaba del gélido aire. Dejó de respirar por un momento sin poder quitar los ojos, los horrores de la guerra parecían volver con esto… maldita sea.

Estaba colgando de un par de gruesos grilletes que se cerraban alrededor de sus muñecas, el cuerpo estaba laxo y la cabeza descolgada sobre el pecho. Las piernas, en una posición extrañamente incómoda y terrible.

Rastros de sangre seca cubrían partes del piso, los grilletes y el cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno. La extrema delgadez que presentaba le costó una arcada y las heridas recientes que se extendían por sobre todo su cuerpo aumentaron su fuerte deseo de retroceder.

La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas y el murmullo procedente del exterior desapareció casi completamente. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta alejarse lo suficiente, empuñó su varita y suspiró. Entonces, sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Regresó la mirada por el lugar, hasta encontrarse con un único mago apostado cerca de la puerta, varita en mano.

—Puedes salir, yo me encargo solo. —Su voz resonó en la distancia y el mago, asintió a regañadientes y de un portazo, abandonó el lugar. Le reconfortaba saber que tenía la autoridad suficiente para controlar a su antojo.

Potter pareció despertar de su letargo con sólo escuchar su voz, incluso, levantó levemente la cabeza y le observó con expresión sombría.

—No me esperabas, Potter. —Murmuró cuando sus ojos chocaron con la ardiente mirada.

Realizó un encantamiento silenciador y avanzó de nuevo. La sangre que cubría el rostro de Potter estaba pegada a su piel, la respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho cada vez más rápido.

La varita de Draco se alzó a centímetros del rostro del moreno, un involuntario estremecimiento vino como respuesta. La tensión y el miedo ya conocidos regresaban de nuevo, mientras esperaba el estallido de dolor que daría inicio a una nueva y sangrienta sesión.

—¿No es suficiente todo esto? —Preguntó, poniendo final silencio. —Si fuera mi garganta la que emitiera semejantes gritos de agonía, creo que ya estaría al borde de una merecida muerte. —Arqueó las cejas lo suficiente para lograr que Potter se removiera verdaderamente.

—Sigues haciéndote el héroe. Sigues creyendo que tu sacrificio salvará al mundo mágico. Sigues siendo el mismo insufrible y estúpido mago con una insaciable sed de protagonismo… aun cuando a nadie le importe.

La varita osciló y se mantuvo a muy poca distancia del rostro del moreno.

—Esto es una guerra, Potter. No es Hogwarts. Tu juego de sacrificio quedó allá porque ahora el mantenerte vivo te está costando un verdadero trabajo, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué es eso que no te permite desgarrarte por completo?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente. La expresión de Draco era una gran pregunta.

—Sé muy bien que tu larga estancia aquí tiene una razón. —Sus ojos brillaron excepcionalmente; —De lo contrario, un millón de _Avadas_ te habrían despedazado hace tiempo.

Ahora, los ojos de Potter se entrecerraron débilmente.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Suspiró. —No lo sé. Creo que ni el mismo Voldemort tiene la menor idea. —Se alejó un paso y aflojó su capa. —Se supone que debo obtener esa información, ya que el Señor Tenebroso se ha cansado de arrancarte trocitos de carne y que tú no quieras decir nada.

—Vamos, tu mirada de desprecio no me hará nada, salvo enfadarme. Y eso si que será malo para ti. —Tiró la capa sobre una silla cercana y se frotó los ojos, buscando alejar el cansancio.

Caminó de un lugar a otro a lo largo del salón, cavilando sobre lo que debería hacer para conseguir lo que Potter se traía entre manos. Estaba harto del mismo cuadro sangriento cada vez que Voldemort se refería a su prisionero favorito y de la misma agresiva mirada verde cada vez que entraba a su celda.

—Dime lo que escondes, Potter. —Siseó, avanzando de nuevo en su dirección, probando su _Legeremancia _por primera vez. Gimió de impotencia luego de un par de segundos.

Potter dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre el pecho en un intento férreo por resistirse. Entonces Draco supo que no sería tan fácil como pensaba. El escudo alrededor de Potter era tan fuerte que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos reales para poder penetrar sus pensamientos. Después del tercer intento se rindió.

—Es una sorpresa que ya no seas un idiota en _Oclumancia_. Es quizá lo único intacto que te queda… por ahora.

La mirada de Potter se dejó ver de nuevo, entre la mata de cabello ensangrentada. Una débil y horrenda sonrisa en sus labios. La rabia de Draco se volvió furia que sonrojó sus mejillas y aceleró su corazón.

—¡Muérete, Potter! —Gruñó. El primer _crucio_ salió de su varita para impactar el cuerpo del moreno. Los grilletes chocaron contra la piedra haciendo un ruido hueco mientras Potter se retorcía preso del dolor. Las lágrimas bañaron su pálida piel, mezclándose con la sangre seca y la mugre.

Draco observó sin expresión hasta que sintió verdaderas náuseas. Así que bajó la varita y la tortura terminó. La guardó en su bolsillo y se alejó un poco, conteniéndose. Débiles gimoteos provenientes de la boca de Potter continuaron oyéndose algún tiempo más.

—No sé que pretendes con esto… —Murmuró luego de mucho tiempo.

Potter no intentó moverse de nuevo, a pesar de que según Draco, esa posición en la que se encontraba era terriblemente incómoda. Simplemente se limitó a evitar sus ojos, con el rostro vuelto hacia la piedra fría.

—¿Sabes que no encaja en todo esto, Potter? —Se acercó de nuevo, alzando la voz. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo y tus amigos no han venido a saludarte. ¿Te olvidaron tan pronto?

La expresión de Potter cambió terriblemente y sus ojos flamearon de furia contenida. Bingo.

—Claro que no te retorcido plan es lo que te ata aquí. —Afirmó, tomando de nuevo su capa y cubriéndose los hombros.

Se acercó bastante esta vez, buscando sus ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada. No había conseguido lo que esperaba, pero los días eran largos y el tiempo estaba de su lado.

—Sabré que demonios estás tramando, Potter. Lo sabré y lo destruiré porque así tiene que ser. Tu era de heroica existencia terminó y es hora de que lo asimiles.

Caminó hacia la puerta, deshizo el hechizo silenciador y de un portazo la cerró tras sus espaldas. No volteó la mirada a pesar del grupo de guardias que esperaban en silencio en el pasillo, con la mirada puesta ante cualquier reacción suya.

-oOo-

Llovía con fuerza cuando la tercera manzana apareció bajo la rendija de la comida, la única razón por la que esperaba ansiosamente durante horas con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la fuerte chirrido se escuchó después de esto; la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Una novedad, porque aun estaba casi inválido por las maldiciones del día anterior.

El cabello platinado y largo de Malfoy asomó de la oscuridad, sus ojos eran plata líquida. Se acurrucó al sentir los pasos avanzar con fuerza y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. La puerta chirrió de vuelta al cerrarse, oscuridad densa que cayó de nuevo y atrapó sus cuerpos.

—¿Cómo estás? —El tono seco y brusco de Malfoy se escuchó muy cerca de su cabeza.

Apretó el agarre de sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas y sin razón aparente, empezó a temblar con fuerza.

—Potter… —El tono bajó algunos decibeles, pero la distancia continuó siendo la misma.

El dolor era insoportable y la presión en su pecho estaba dejándolo sin aire. No esperaba un ataque tan pronto, cuando no habían pasado ni diez horas luego de su último encuentro con Voldemort. Se aferró con todas las fuerzas que aun tenía y esperó el dolor ardiente de la maldición chocando contra su carne.

—Potter, ¿me oyes?—La voz de Malfoy resonó en sus oí bastante cerca de tocarlo, de quebrarlo.

—¡Aléjate! —Su grito salió como un débil susurro sin fuerzas que apenas se escuchó fuera de su boca. Malfoy continuaba sin moverse.

Un largo suspiro emergió de la boca del rubio. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y logró respirar de nuevo. Quizá tendría un minuto más antes del golpe. Empezaba a desear desmayarse antes de que el dolor amenazara con romper sus huesos de nuevo.

—Pensé que estabas muerto. —Confesó. El tono de su voz tenía algo extraño, amargura quizá. —Sé que ayer no fue un buen día para ti… si es que puede haber un buen día… eh, Voldemort no fue muy amable que digamos…

Entonces tuvo que levantar el rostro. No podía estar escuchando lo que creía que estaba escuchando. Ahogó un gemido al intentar moverse un poco, intentando alejar el dolor y así dejar de fantasear.

—Estoy por pensar que lo que sea que tengas en tu cabezota te va a costar esta y muchas vidas más. —Los pasos regresaron. —Ya no hay nadie vivo con quien te puedan amenazar; sólo quedas tú Potter.

—¿No crees que es hora de terminar con esto? Nadie te va a juzgar si dejas de hacer algo. Después de todo… ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que les pueda importar…

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de sus labios rotos. Una mueca mortífera. Malfoy podría ser un maldito bastardo, pero después de todo, continuaba siendo un cobarde.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —Su voz se alzó amenazante. —Será mucho más gracioso cuando te arranque eso que estás guardando.

Se aferró la cabeza con las manos, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de sacar a Malfoy de su cabeza. Esta vez estaba siendo más agresivo, su magia cortaba con verdadera demencia su fortaleza. Gimió herido mientras sostenía la muralla que protegía sus pensamientos, sintiendo cómo empezaba a ceder su fuerza y la intromisión ganaba terreno.

Entonces logró sostener la presión por más de dos segundos, apretó el cierre de su mente y esperó. Cuando todo parecía indicar que Malfoy se había rendido, éste redobló el ataque y no retrocedió a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarlo de su cabeza. Sintió cómo se desmoronaba rápidamente, la presión llenando por completo su cabeza hasta un punto insostenible. Peleó por algunos segundos más hasta que Malfoy lo arrinconó con su magia, alejándolo del control de sus pensamientos con un terrible grito de dolor. Entonces se dejó arrastrar por las tinieblas que incontrolables, invadieron su cabeza.

-oOo-

Revolvió el montón de pergaminos sobre su escritorio sintiéndose verdaderamente molesto. Continuaba sin avanzar una línea después de dos días metido entre montones de inútiles papeles y sin haber dormido lo suficiente. Desde aquella noche en la celda de Potter, sólo podía pensar en lo que había visto en su cabeza, tres segundos antes de desmayarse. Muy poco tiempo para encontrar un recuerdo realmente importante, pero el suficiente para robar algo de aquella maraña de pensamientos.

Un escorpión. Si, sonaba loco pero era eso lo que había visto en aquel parpadeo. Nada parecía tener menos sentido que esto. Potter estaba tan loco que lo que llenaba sus pensamientos era un maldito escorpión. Durante varios minutos, observó su cuerpo inmóvil sobre la piedra, la expresión de sufrimiento congelada en su rostro, esperando encontrar algo más. Se suponía que debía existir algo con lo cual podría continuar. Una redonda manzana fue lo único que capturó su atención cuando desvió la vista del prisionero. Estúpido Potter y sus caprichos.

Ahora empezaba a molestarle de verdad. No tenía la menor idea de que lo que significara ese bicho ponzoñoso, mucho menos asociándolo con alguien como Potter. Dio un sonoro puñetazo a la mesa, logrando tirar varios pergaminos sobre la alfombra. Su curiosidad aumentaba agresivamente y la impaciencia de Voldemort tambié necesitaba tener un par de dedos de frente para saber que si las cosas continuaban al ritmo en que iban, su oportunidad terminaría pronto y no tendría más alternativa que huir. Lo que significaría que los largos meses gastados demostrando su lealtad no servirían de nada.

Se levantó de un salto. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios antes de tomar su capa y caminar hacia la puerta. Cada vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta, sin tener una pequeña pista, acudía al inicio del problema. Y que mejor forma de empezar que su antiguo compañero Goyle, el responsable de las muertes de las escorias que protegían a Potter, la noche en que los emboscaron.

-oOo-

La puerta se abrió con estridencia de nuevo. Escondió la mordisqueada manzana roja tras su espalda y desvió la mirada hacia el piso. Los pasos de Malfoy avanzaron con cautela, como siempre. No entendía cómo continuaba yendo hasta ese horrible lugar, a observarlo con profunda concentración durante horas enteras, a pesar del profundo desagrado que mostraba cada vez que cruzaba la puerta.

—Fuiste muy estúpido o sabría decirlo.—Murmuró luego de mucho tiempo.

Apretó la presión de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y esperó. Los monólogos llenos de preguntas sin sentido y cavilaciones aun más desesperantes estaban convirtiéndose en rutina. A veces creía que Malfoy acudía a su celda a desahogarse, o a pensar en voz alta.

—Dejaste a tus _amigos_arder en esa sucia cabaña mientras tú corrías tras un grupo de mortífagos. Se podía oler que era una trampa a kilómetros… pero, parecía que habías perdido la nariz.

Respiró profundamente suplicando control. Y debilidad. De no ser así, estaría listo para saltar sobre el slytherin y arrancarle la lengua si continuaba hablando de esa manera.

—Un círculo perfecto de fuego alrededor de la cabaña… una obra de arte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suplicó porque terminara. Pronto.

—Sabes Potter, te perdiste el espectáculo. Ningún mago había gritado tanto tu nombre como ellos mientras que las llamas lamían la madera. Les fallaste cómo héroe… qué decepción…

Exhaló con fuerza y de un salto, se levantó para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, esperando callarlo a golpes. Sólo necesitaba cerrarle la maldita boca, de una vez por todas.

—¡Si das un paso más te juro que te mato! —El fuego que ardía en sus ojos titubeó un momento, recuperando la compostura de nuevo.

Una varita se alzó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Así que obedeció lentamente, hiperventilando y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, hasta alcanzar de nuevo la distancia que los separaba inicialmente.

—No pudiste simplemente largarte… tenías que volver… demasiado tarde, cuando ya todo estaba consumido… —Susurró, con rabia. Podría jurar que le estaba reclamando un error que se suponía debería alegrarle.

No tenía por qué decir algo como esto. No así. Después de todo lo que había pasado, una muestra de desprecio sería difícilmente tolerada. El que fuera un Malfoy hacía todo más complicado.

Se atrevió entonces, a mirar durante un breve segundo el rostro de Malfoy; la rabia enrojecía sus blancas mejillas y hacía temblar su mentón ligeramente cómo si realmente le importara. Qué buen actor era.

—Te estás muriendo. —Siseó amargamente.

Las palabras chocaron de lleno en el pecho de Harry. Un latigazo helado recorrió su cuerpo. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

—No es tu problema. —Respondió débilmente. Eran sus primeras palabras después de varios días de soportar sus reproches.

El silencio se apoderó de Malfoy que, parecía atrapado en sus pensamientos, olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Quizá estaba tratando de encontrar maneras nuevas de quitarle sus pensamientos; tarea asignada por Voldemort que… a diferencia del rubio, se conformaba con escucharlo gritar lo suficiente para saciar su sádico placer después de encontrarse con la muralla sólida alrededor de la mente de Harry.

—La noche en que te atraparon…—Empezó de nuevo, cuando Harry estaba cerca de creer que Malfoy estaba en medio de algún trance. Las palabras se deslizaban con pereza, tanteando el aire helado de la celda.

—Tus moribundos secuaces abrieron su mente poco antes de morir y dejaron ver algo interesante, —El ritmo de sus latidos golpeteó más rápido con el tono controlado del slytherin. —Sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy avanzó por primera vez un par de pasos, varita en mano, evaluando claramente sus reacciones. Harry, sabía más que nadie que no le costaría mucho tiempo encontrar la verdad.

—¡"El Plan del Escorpión", Potter! —Sonrió con ferocidad. —¡Tu maldito plan que los hizo freír mientras su salvador jugaba a las escondidas en el bosque!

—Cállate. —Suplicó con los dientes apretados. Empezaba a temblar de ira contenida.

—¿Qué es tan molesto? ¿Qué te diga la verdad? —Gruñó. —Estoy harto de jugar. Creo que es hora de que me muestres tu plan, Potter…

El choque de la magia de Malfoy contra la suya comenzó de nuevo, arrancándole verdaderos gemidos buscando desesperadamente alejarlo de su mente. La incursión duró algunos segundos hasta que se hizo incontrolable la presión en su cabeza y se rindió ante el rubio. Molestas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas luego del tercer intento. Algunos segundos después, recobró el control con un doloroso grito.

—Esto es una locura. —Soltó Malfoy en un tono bajo y golpeó la puerta con excesiva ganas de salir de ahí en cada poro de su piel.

Le escuchó maldecir en una voz casi inaudible, hablando para sí mismo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, levantó la mirada a un Malfoy aturdido que peleaba con su cuerpo tratando salir de allí, lejos del control y la parsimonia de sus habituales movimientos.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y sus pensamientos se encargaron de abrumarlo hasta que cayó dormido sobre la fría piedra. A su lado, su quinta manzana continuaba a medio terminar.

-oOo-

Sábado. Odiaba el frío de los pasillos, el terrible olor a humedad y los sonidos molestos que le hacían perder la paciencia. El único lugar seguro era su despacho, con todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en casa, respirar aire puro y sentir el flamante calor de una gran chimenea. Pero para llegar hasta el debía atravesar casi por completo el viejo edificio, bordear deprimentes lugares y finalmente pasar frente a la gran puerta de hierro del salón de torturas; que estaba en constante funcionamiento gracias a la guerra.

Esperaba que un día terminara todo aquello, junto con sus náuseas. Y las pesadillas. Y el vacío cada vez más grande en su pecho.

Apuró el paso para escapar lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían cuando empezó a ver bastantes magos apostados en el pasaje. De nuevo. La expresión acomodada en sus rostros era todo lo que podía ver. Satisfacción pura.

Se adentró con precaución por el pasillo medio iluminado por antorchas, su rabia incrementando a medida que su presencia era reconocida y cada uno de los presentes se quitaba (rápidamente y guardando la distancia) de su camino. Con los días había aprendido que su indiferencia era suficiente, no necesitaba de palabras para darse su lugar.

Cruzó frente a la pesada puerta sin evitar mirar por un momento al guardia que la custodiaba. Su estómago dio un tirón cuando la sinfonía de gritos empezó, atravesando con cuchillos su pecho y helando su sangre. Los rostros de los presentes estaban eclipsados por el sufrimiento de Potter, abandonando sus sitios de trabajo para verificar que continuaba vivo y estaba pagando por cada uno de sus pecados. El sabor de venganza en el aire golpeó a Draco y le hizo tambalear un poco.

Después de interminables semanas, Voldemort y su séquito continuaban alimentando el macabro placer de desangrar a un Potter que, era obligado a cruzar la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte mientras se definía que hacer con él. Sabía que el Oscuro Mago esperaba ganar la guerra, a pesar de las miles de bajas en ambos bandos, la agresividad asesina de los que sobrevivían y la resistencia de muchos magos y brujas que se resguardaban en guaridas comunitarias. Incluso, para Draco que llevaba la profunda cicatriz en su brazo, el anhelado día en que todo terminaría y con ello la tortura de Potter, hacían parte de sus sublimes sueños.

La puerta de su despacho pareció ser inalcanzable sin importar lo mucho que caminó para alcanzarla. Cuando por fin su mano apretó el pomo y lo hizo girar, la respiración regresó a la normalidad y su estómago pareció calmarse. No podía creer cómo Potter continuaba teniendo protagonismo en un momento como estos; donde estaba a punto de morir.

Tiró su capa sobre el perchero con brusquedad. Incluso, la muerte de Potter, próxima por supuesto, sería todo un acontecimiento y el maldito tendría más fama que el mismo Voldemort. Su estómago amenazó de nuevo. Un solo recuerdo vino a su cabeza. La razón del insomnio de los últimos tres días y sus deseos cada vez más fuertes de abandonar todo: el corto vistazo de la mente de Potter, cuando lo doblegó y penetró su mente.

"…_El rostro pálido de Potter se contraía de dolor mientras luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse del agarre de Lupin. Unos 10 metros más allá, sobre la sucia nieve carmesí, la sangresucia Granger sostenía la mano inerte de uno de sus amigos: __Colin Creevey._

—_Cianuro, Harry. —Susurró el licántropo, apretando el agarre. —Igual de letal que un Avada…"_

El mareo de Draco aumentó, arrancándole gotas de sudor frío que perlaron su frente y debilitaron su espíritu. Odiaba reconocer que los demonios de Potter eran tan grandes como los suyos, que el sufrimiento en esa celda oscura y húmeda que ahora visitaba con frecuencia y menos renuencia, lo estaba afectando de una forma terrible. Tanto así que la última vez tuvo que salir prácticamente corriendo antes de que el dolor lo abalanzara sobre Potter.

Necesitaba más pruebas para llegar al fondo de lo que estaba tramando ese gryffindor idiota. No entendía cómo el recuerdo de la muerte de uno de sus amigos podía hacer parte de algo, pero estaba casi seguro que todo estaba relacionado. Incluso cada grito, gota de sangre o palabrota que provenía de Potter. Después de estar yendo por tantas semanas al mismo deprimente lugar, sólo a escuchar el helado silbido de su respiración, hacer preguntas que Potter no respondería nunca y en algunas ocasiones, gritarle que era un imbécil; empezaba a sentirse incapaz de desligar el frío de la razón.

Si tenía el nombre de un supuesto plan debía buscar más sobre el en el casi millar de libros que reposaban en la biblioteca de la mansión. Con suerte podría encontrar lo que buscaba sin tener que regresar de nuevo a ese horrible lugar y mucho menos, acribillar a Potter contra la piedra por un trozo de información que después de todo, llegaría a sus manos por otros medios. Era suficiente con el festín sangriento dos veces por semana; además, no podría obtener mucha información por ese medio.

Encendió la chimenea con la mente en blanco. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Por supuesto que lo que estaba haciendo era por su salud, ni Potter ni nada estaba haciéndolo pensar de esa manera. Odiaba aquel lugar y estar frecuentando sitios como este podrían causarle problemas; además, no era su problema lo que le pasara al idiota ese… no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió levemente, su boca temblando ligeramente. Así estaba mejor. Lejos de importarle Potter, sus náuseas eran sólo producto del caos de todo aquello. Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón cercano al fuego a disfrutar del calor que ya se extendía. Una vocecita en su cabeza canturreó algo inconcebible, pero la acalló de inmediato y se concentró en observar la crepitante llama.

-oOo-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo aumentar el dolor con el mero movimiento. Una borrosa mancha roja hizo su aparición en la distancia, el sonido estridente de la bandeja metálica cayendo sobre la piedra del piso. Así que ahí estaba. Después de perder la cuenta de los días que la había esperado, por fin estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Cerca de morir despedazada por sus dientes, dejándole su preciado corazón. Con el esperaría por una nueva para repetir el sacrificio.

Malfoy había mantenido la promesa. Una manzana cada semana, aunque pareciera que un maldito año transcurriera antes que una nueva fuera dejada junto con la desagradable comida que casi siempre se negaba a ingerir.

Malfoy. Hacía mucho que no lo veía llegar a su celda, con el ánimo pulverizado y menos insultos de los usuales, gritando por una expiación. De hecho, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Quizá había decidido parar esa locura, puesto que, mostrar debilidad frente a un enemigo no era una actitud muy suya. O eso era lo más lejos que podía llegar cuando se sentaba durante horas sin importarle los incoherentes gruñidos que venían a su boca.

Las primeras veces soñó con desmembrarlo hasta la muerte mientras temblaba de rabia en su rincón. Pedía porque se callara, aunque parecía que no se cansaría de acusarlo en los próximos mil años. Siempre ondeaba su capa con endemoniada fuerza, arrastrando las palabras y evaluando sus expresiones, tan inhumano como debía ser. El brillo de su platinado cabello hacía temblar sus labios; no entendía cómo tan poca luz podía hacerlo lucir de esa forma tan… perfecta.

Pero el dolor del tormento aumentó luego de cada nueva tortura y Malfoy simplemente dejó de importarle. Lo observaba poco y después de un tiempo su voz ya no lo irritaba. Prefería apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar gemidos que molestarse por alardes sin sentido. Después de todo, era sólo un cobarde slytherin. Idiota y sin corazón.

Un martes despertó cubierto de sangre, rayos de luz dorada colándose por la pequeña rendija. A sus pies, las brillantes botas de Malfoy parecían acorralarlo. Gimoteó sin fuerzas hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos sostenerlo,levantarlo y con gentileza, depositarlo sobre una suave tela. Creyó ver sus ojos por un segundo, antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Aunque bien podría ser el gris de la piedra eclipsando su mirada.

Porque nunca esperaría que un Malfoy ensuciara su majestuosa capa con la sangre de un enemigo. Mucho menos que de sus marmolados ojos escaparan finas lágrimas mientras lo permitía.

Tres días más tarde, la estridente voz regresaba para gritarle que una manzana era la locura más grande que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Una roja y redonda manzana.

El frío lo hizo regresar de nuevo a la oscuridad cerrada de su realidad. Observó la manzana con dolor conociendo por anticipado lo que le costaría tenerla en sus manos. Las semanas se escurrían y Voldemort ponía a prueba su resistencia absurda cada vez más lejos. Sin sentido. Desgarrándolo incontables veces y regresándolo a punta de _Enervates,_ hasta que su collage preferido de sangre, gritos y maldiciones lo hastiaba verdaderamente y decidía terminar la sesión.

Las últimas semanas no recordaba haber sido llevado a su celda después de cada horrible encuentro; tan sólo abría los ojos a la oscuridad velada de siempre después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo en la inconsciencia. El tiempo se agotaba y sus fuerzas al borde del colapso, luchaban en contra de la corriente. Su futuro frente a sus ojos, los apretados grilletes cortando su carne y la sangre derramada sobre la fría piedra.

Entonces sintió una única y caliente lágrima rodar por su mejilla hasta alcanzar su nariz y continuar cruzando su rostro con rapidez. No conocía las lágrimas que no eran arrancadas por maldiciones, la guerra se había encargado de terminarlas casi por completo. Hasta que llegó a ese lugar.

Cerca de observar su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, nada más que un poco de calor era lo que necesitaba. La tibieza de las mantas sobre su cuerpo y la blanda sensación de una almohada bajo su cabeza. Tan humano y simple que daba auténtica lástima. Incluso, los rayos del sol chocando contra su cuerpo y el sabor del chocolate estaban mortificándolo… haciendo que llorara amargamente de ansias y tristeza.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo, reparó en el manchón rojo que continuaba en la distancia, esperando por una larga mordida y la salpicadura de saladas lágrimas sobre la brillante corteza carmesí. Había desconectado su mente para asegurarse de que no le estaba importando nada, lejos de esperar a un cada vez más "pensativo Malfoy" que zanjaba la oscuridad con sus ojos grises y para olvidar, por un maldito minuto que nunca existió un plan. Al menos, no uno que lo mantendría a salvo. Así que el slytherin y su amo estaban perdiendo el tiempo: no existía nada que lo atara a ese lugar, salvo la cobardía por terminar con su vida.

Luchó con pereza por llegar hasta la bandeja de comida. Gritó un par de veces y se mordió los labios con rencor el resto del tiempo. No se rindió a pesar del dolor y el sangrado que continuaba en su muslo derecho. Debía alcanzarla. Y cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la lisa superficie de la fruta, las lágrimas ya no estaban. Tan sólo su manzana. La número seis.

-oOo-

—Espero que todo salga bien. No voy a tolerar una sola falla.

—No se preocupe, mi señor. Estoy encargándome personalmente para que sea un éxito.

Temblaba.¿Pero cómo podía sentir miedo? Si estaba haciendo lo que debía, lamiendo las suelas del mismísimo Señor Oscuro y tragándose cada una de sus palabras. Simple. Porque todos sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos, tratando de acorralar a un estúpido gryffindor que se estaba esfumando entre la oscuridad perpetua de una celda…hasta que no aguantó la dolorosa realidad y decidió no regresar. Estaba cerca de botar por tierra sus conclusiones sobre el supuesto secreto de Potter, junto con todo lo demás.

Apretó los puños y forzó una sonrisa. Por supuesto que debía comportarse si no quería terminar en el mismo hueco que Potter. Después de tanto tiempo yendo a la deriva, un último golpe a un centro de operaciones del Ministerio había desestabilizado enormemente la resistencia. Era la oportunidad que esperaban y Draco, finalmente había sido asignado. Faltaban pocas horas para completar su más importante misión y con esta, ganarse el lugar por el que estaba peleando desde hacía tantos meses. Y no podía fallar. No importaba lo que costara.

—Será el majestuoso comienzo que merezco. Verán cómo su prometido salvador suplica por su vida mientras se ahoga en un charco de su propia sangre. Las estúpidas promesas no son nada ante lo inevitable; ¿no lo crees, Draco?

Asintió mientras luchaba por recobrar su compostura. El temblor avanzando en sus manos. —Si, mi señor. —Soltó con fingido aplomo.

Esquivó la mirada carmesí con demasiada rapidez, clavó los ojos en el piso y apretó la mandíbula. Casi al mismo tiempo de hacerlo supo que había cometido un gran error. Escapes de debilidad frente a Voldemort eran severamente castigados. Lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede, Draco?

Quiso cruciarse así mismo por su estupidez. El tono de Voldemort unos decibeles arriba del anterior no podía ser algo bueno.

—Nada, mi señor. –Apuró sin levantar el rostro. Se mordió la lengua hasta sentir dolor y respiró lentamente. Debía controlarse, de lo contrario estaría perdido.

—Claro que sí. —Un atisbo de rabia en su voz. —Tu boca es un "no" mientras todo tu cuerpo está gritando lo contrario.

Levantó la mirada y la posó en la columna detrás de Voldemort. Esperando. Una maldición o una pregunta; no estaba seguro. Aunque la segunda opción lo dejaría sin posibilidad de tener éxito. Ninguna estupidez que dijera sería suficiente para convencer al maniático-ojos-de-serpiente.

—Creo saber que te sucede. —Sonrió.

Draco tragó débilmente y no contestó ante la afirmación. Podría pensar lo que quisiera, menos involucrarlo con… ya sabía con quién.

—No estás conforme con lo que tienes… Quieres más responsabilidades que preparar un ritual de sacrificio. —Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco. Por supuesto que estaba harto de hacer el trabajo que un inepto mortífago haría sin ningún esfuerzo. Además, había luchado en contra de todo pronóstico para conseguir un poco de confianza. Nada podía estar saliendo mejor. Respiró con calma por primera vez sintiendo que estaba a salvo. Cualquier clase de dolor sujeto a un vergonzoso rato de debilidad podía esperar si a cambio recibía lo que merecía. Después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy. Y no cualquiera: el mejor de todos.

—Veo que no me equivoco. Tu ambición es muy grande. Me pregunto si podrás manejarla antes de perder la cabeza… —Un poco más de presión. Draco sabía de sobra el estúpido juego en que Voldemort lo estaba metiendo. Apretó los labios y no bajó la guardia.

Silencio.

Podía sentir los ojos del Oscuro Mago clavados en su rostro, buscando un atisbo de fragilidad que lo quebrara. Así que no cedió antes su terrible presencia y hasta se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos durante un fugaz segundo. Estaba siendo probado por enésima vez y empezaba a gustarle.

—Eres listo e insubordinado, Draco. Te he visto pelear con la furia de un verdadero asesino, sin misericordia o vacilación alguna. Sabes, —avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección; —creí que enloquecerías pronto pero me equivoqué. La guerra te ha hecho fuerte e implacable y eso… es exactamente lo que necesito.

Era la primera vez que Voldemort le hablaba de esa manera, en vez de darle órdenes y más órdenes. ¿Estaba acaso reconociendo su esfuerzo? Llevaba muchos meses sin sentirse bien con lo que hacía. De hecho, dejó de sentir algo después de tantas peleas a muerte, sangre y gritos. En lo que se había convertido no le había importado hasta hace unos meses mientras le aullaba a Potter más de sus insultos huecos que parecían no ser escuchados.

Soltó un inaudible bufido. ¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos tenían que terminar en el mismo punto, con el estúpido-Potter y sus estúpidos problemas? No era su maldito problema el que le quedaran pocas horas de gloriosa existencia antes de que Voldemort lo friera frente al Ministerio en un Ritual que Draco mismo estaba organizando… quería de verdad dejar de sentirse miserable y tan sólo por un rato poder dormir tranquilo. Sin pesadillas.

—Me has seguido todo este tiempo. —Continuó. —¿Lo seguirás haciendo cuando tenga de vuelta mi poder?

Sus labios se movieron instantáneamente antes de que su cabeza lograra procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un "Sí" rotundo. Sin dudas. Sin posibilidad de algo más. Porque cada pensamiento absurdo relacionado con Potter y la concepción de que ya no era divertido observarle revolcándose sobre la piedra no debían importar. Menos ahora que estaba viendo frutos de su esfuerzo.

Una sonrisa siniestra se extendió en el terrible rostro del mago. Draco, se aferraba de los restos de cordura, luchando por no perder la cabeza y terminar gritando.

—El Día Elegido también será un día especial para ti. No seas impaciente, Draco… tendrás lo que mereces.

—Sí, mi señor. —Balbuceó con dificultad. Era incapaz de asimilar por completo lo que acababa de escuchar, incluso después de repetírselo cien veces.

—Puedes retirarte.

Asintió evitando su mirada y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿Has conseguido algo valioso? Apuesto a que tantas horas gastadas en ese lugar no han sido en vano.

Draco se tensó de pies a cabeza. De nuevo, las palabras salieron sin permiso.

—Lo siento, mi señor. Potter ha cerrado su mente completamente a pesar de mis esfuerzos. —Bajó la mirada. —Seguiré intentándolo hasta obtener la información que necesitamos.

—No es necesario. —Sentenció, Voldemort. —Lo que sea que esconda no será un problema si continúa reducido a un despreciable manojo de lamentos. Además, falta poco para que deje de ser una molestia.

El mago cambió la expresión y apartó la vista de Draco que, esperaba con el corazón en la mano. Así que asintió nuevamente y salió.

Algunos metros más allá, bordeando la esquina del sombrío pasillo y después de advertir que no tenía idea de hacia adónde se dirigía, sintió el peso de la realidad caer de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Aminoró el ritmo hasta que se detuvo sin advertirlo, la maldita duda inundando su cabeza.

Había comandado cientos de ataques, cruciado a los perros del Ministerio y aplacado con _Avadas_ el alboroto de muchos idiotas que no merecían cargar una varita sin más razón que la de cumplir con su misión. Porque debía hacerlo y ya.

No necesitó razones hasta que Potter fue capturado y los horrores que lo hacían desfallecer, dejaron de ser divertidos. O liberadores. La satisfacción de antaño fue eclipsada por muchas preguntas sin sentido. Grietas peligrosas que hoy amenazaban con violencia su estructura. Y era culpa de Potter, por supuesto. Con su bendita mirada perdida y los perpetuos esfuerzos por contener sus gritos mientras él, observaba con morbosa concentración cada uno de sus movimientos.

Siempre supo que no debía permitirse un mínimo sentimiento sobre eso; hoy no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Respiró lentamente hasta calmarse un poco y reanudó la marcha. Sólo algunos días más y Potter, por fin estaría lejos de su alcance… incapaz de fastidiarlo o de respirar siquiera.

Y sus dudas se esfumarían por completo. Estaba casi seguro.

-oOo-

Era la última. Se permitió sonreír un poco antes de tragarse otro gemido más y sentir regresar el lacerante dolor que ya era permanente. Aunque sus labios estaban partidos y el sabor a sangre continuaba en su boca, la jugosa pulpa que iba masticando lentamente parecía el manjar más exquisito que en su vida había probado.

El corazón quedó expuesto en su mano, esperando por su misión final. Con cuidado extrajo las semillas; el único trabajo al que se entregaba cada semana sin importar el dolor o las terribles ganas de renunciar. Después de todo, había sobrevivido para esto.

Dos movimientos más, una maldición y tres gimoteos amortiguados lo acercaron al oscuro rincón donde reposaba su tesoro. Tanteó con cuidado la fría piedra hasta sentir el pequeño bulto. Lo trajo hasta sus manos y con un esfuerzo más, apoyó su espalda en la piedra. Entonces era el último trabajo. Las lágrimas golpearon contra sus ojos y una extraña sensación de vacío se apoderó de su pecho. Quiso creer que era estúpida emoción en vez de tristeza o algo peor. Al final, poco importaba.

Sostuvo el pequeño paquete mientras que con su mano libre lo abría descubriendo su contenido. Dentro del trozo de tela, que un día arrancó de su raída camiseta, las semillas recolectadas brillaron especialmente en medio de la oscuridad. Tomó las de la última manzana que estaban a su lado y las dejó caer sobre las otras, completando así la cantidad mínima necesaria.

No esperaría un día más; no lo necesitaba de cualquier forma. Después de ser humillado, ultrajado y quebrado de inimaginables maneras, había decidido tomar la única vía que aun quedaba en sus manos. Era simple. Aunque había sido incapaz de firmar el contrato del Escorpión, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que rezaba aquel pergamino. Se estaba enterrando a sí mismo el cuchillo antes que morir por las manos de esos desgraciados; terminaría con su honor intacto. O eso era lo que Luna afirmaba.

Apretó el cierre de su mano y sintió cómo todo terminaba. Un día creyó que irían por él, incluso hoy creyó escuchar la voz de Hermione entre el mar de lamentos y el golpeteo de las cadenas. Porque esperaba sin saberlo, cuando lo tiraban medio muerto después de cada tortura y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y el alma rota, era capaz de continuar despierto. Alerta. Quizá un estruendo o un ataque sorpresa.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Era el espejismo más grande en ese desierto de horrores del que no veía fin y dónde bichos como Malfoy terminaban siendo tolerables. Y con muchos días en los que era sólo su voz la que alejaba sus demonios, dejar de odiar sus palabras y acostumbrarse a tenerlas cerca se hizo posible. Quizá, era mejor de esta forma.

Odiaba saber que aquel odioso slytherin no regresaría una última vez para burlarse de su cabello y hacer preguntas que jamás serían contestadas. Para quedarse en un silencio sepulcral durante horas y fingir concentración aunque la ansiedad y el miedo llenaran su rostro. No entendía cómo un día llegó a su celda con la mirada altiva y la frialdad en sus ojos; mucho menos las razones por las que dejó de hacerlo cuando el odio de antes ya no corría en ninguna dirección.

Era idiota desear a un espectador como Malfoy, pero con el arma contra su pecho podía dejar su mente ir sin restricciones. Estaba bien querer convencerse de que siendo la única persona que más había vistodurante todo el tiempo de su encierro; era normal desear verla de nuevo, antes de partir.

Pero el tiempo era corto. Debía continuar. Así que respiró profundo y depositó en su boca un puñado de semillas, las cuales masticó sin prisa y con la vista fija en la puerta de hierro. Supo que era de día porque la oscuridad no era tan densa y que su pierna izquierda ya no le estaba respondiendo. Y tenía frío. Siempre sentía el helado contacto de la piedra contra su cuerpo cada vez que el cansancio o el dolor lo vencían y dormía un poco. Sintió el torrente incontenible de lágrimas desbordarse y cubrir sus mejillas. El líquido salado rozó su boca y continuó su camino hasta perderse por su cuello.

Tragó las semillas trituradas y continuó con un segundo manojo. No tenían ningún sabor en especial que le hiciera odiarlas. Bajó los ojos a sus manos, reparando en los pequeños cortes y la palidez extrema. Estaban temblando. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que intentó detener el sangrado y dejar de sentir pánico.

Apuró su trabajo y limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. Adrenalina corriendo por sus venas acelerando su pecho. Se mordió los labios y luchó contra las ganas de gritar; un último e inevitable pensamiento estaba agujereando su cabeza. Iba a morir. Así que tragó el último grupo de semillas y se dejó caer sobre el frío del piso empedrado con el rostro vuelto hacia la puerta, estaba hiperventilando y de sus ojos salían de nuevo, incontrolables y vergonzosas lágrimas.

Soñó con estar una vez más bajo el rayo de un radiante sol, sonriendo y observando el deslumbrante cielo que celebraba su libertad. Espasmos producidos por el llanto le hicieron retorcerse, agitando violentos latigazos de dolor que recorrieron su vientre.

Un pesado sueño cerró sus ojos, obligándolo a desconectarse de la realidad, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y tomar el miedo de morir como una tortura más; capaz de ser soportada si lograba la inconsciencia. Sólo entonces se abrazó a sus piernas con fiereza, buscando enfrentar a la muerte con las últimas gotas de valentía que no le habían arrancado en aquel infierno. Sin embargo, esta tardaría en llegar; primero el veneno debía fragmentar su cuerpo desde dentro, reventar sus órganos y en medio de un mar de sangre y fluidos, detener su corazón y con el; finalmente vendría la muerte.

-oOo-

Abandonó el tibio cobijo del sol cuando se adentró con paso firme en aquel asqueroso lugar. Después de tanto tiempo enfrentando la misma oscuridad mortecina y el aberrante frío, su cuerpo aun intentaba retroceder al primer contacto. Pero hoy era diferente. Debería estar sonriendo espléndidamente y no apretando la mandíbula estúpidamente mientras sentía una terrible furia agitarse en su pecho.

Hacía 14 horas que había abandonado el despacho de Voldemort conteniendo la respiración, apretando los puños y forzando una completa felicidad que moría en la misma mueca sombría de su boca. Escapaba de la ruidosa celebración de los mortífagos que se preparaban para el Día Elegido, pocas horas antes de iniciar el más grande espectáculo que le entregaría el control a su oscuro líder. O eso era lo que pretendían lograr con un asesinato público frente a la entrada del Ministerio si el gran héroe-que-vivió continuaba siendo el número uno en la lista del mundo mágico.

La noche anterior la pasó frente al calor del fuego de su chimenea, golpeando los almohadones con fuerza letal cada vez que la impotencia bailaba en su cabeza. No sabía hasta que punto estaba manchado del mismo veneno blando que oprimía su corazón y se llevaba su razón. Estaba lleno de dudas sobre los ideales que perseguían, harto de la presión de un señor que sólo reflejaba un odio sin sentido y beneficios personales; todo esto junto al miedo de estar caminando hacia su propia destrucción. Durmió menos de tres horas, producto de la ansiedad y unas estúpidas ganas de llorar.

No estaba allí por una despedida emotiva ni promesas de reencuentro en el otro mundo. La última parte de su misión era llevar al sacrificio a su lugar de ejecución, una tarea especial que se había ganado con gran esfuerzo y de la que no podía sentirse orgulloso. Y sabía que lo verían llegar con un Potter medio muerto, doblegado por el poder de su varita y resignado a someterse a una fuerza superior a la suya que finalmente acabaría con él. Voldemort se daría el placer de matarlo y eso lo perturbaba terriblemente.

Apretó el paso, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de calidez y adentrándose al húmedo pabellón donde se encontraba el gryffindor. Regresaba luego de algunas semanas, después de jurar que no volvería a poner un pie en esa horrible celda. Curiosamente coincidía con el día en que fue asignado para preparar el "Ritual" que pondría fin a toda esta locura. Era incapaz de continuar mirando a su rostro demacrado mientras que en su escritorio reposaban los preparativos para darle muerte. El sólo imaginarlo le había producido náuseas.

Así que había parado con la insensatez de visitarlo y a cambio se había tragado cada uno de sus pensamientos. De sus miedos. Porque… cada vez que entraba a ese lugar podía simplemente dejarlos salir; a veces con palabras, otras con largos suspiros y cuando estaba completamente oscuro, algunas lágrimas. Claro que Potter no sabía nada de esto. El simplemente continuaba respirando, moviéndose tan pocas veces que se podría pensar que estaba muerto. Y aunque Draco se mordió la lengua algunas veces, terminaba preguntándole si estaba vivo. Generalmente después de largos y tortuosos minutos, un mordaz "si" o "qué te importa" terminaban con la incertidumbre.

Con el más ácido de sus rechazos logró deshacerse de los dos mortífagos que se suponía debían acompañarlo. No necesitaba testigos para algo como esto, no soportaría la presencia de alguien cuando ya era demasiado terrible por sí solo. Además, podría cómodamente llevar a Potter sin que le diera problemas. Su varita era suficiente y la golpeada y reducida magia del gryffindor sería incapaz de intentar algo. Estaba casi seguro.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta empezaba a perder la compostura. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el interior, pero la oscuridad continuaba siendo densa a pesar del pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por la única rendija, en lo alto de la pared del fondo. Dio un par de pasos con cautela, asegurándose de que el piso no cedería bajo su peso y de que su traje continuara tan impecable como siempre. En un día como hoy debía lucir extraordinariamente y su atuendo era prueba de ello.

—Espero que me hayas extrañado, Potter— Murmuró cuando el guardia se hubo alejado.

No esperó un solo insulto. Debía presionar mucho más si quería sacarle monosílabos y pequeños gruñidos, pero hoy no estaba de humor para esto. Y el tiempo apremiaba.

No sabía por donde empezar. Mierda. Muy pocas veces se había encontrado en un punto como este, sin saber que hacer. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y respiró lentamente preparándose para hacer lo que debía. No perdería el tiempo en tonterías que al final no podrían ser más que locuras de su ocupada cabeza.

—Sé que debes estar en medio de tu siesta permanente, pero tengo orden de sacarte de aquí. Es hora de que veas el sol de nuevo.—Eso pareció un buen comienzo.

No tenía que decir algo más. Potter entendía perfectamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras. "_…creo que verás de nuevo la luz, Potter. Incluso, Voldemort no te privaría de ella antes de acabar contigo…"_; le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, en una de esas noches en que la claridad invadía sus pensamientos y empezaba a hablar de más. Era lo equivalente a una confirmación, el lado más oscuro de una promesa.

—Es primavera allá afuera, sabes… —Un nudo se acomodó en su garganta. — Deberías ver las flores y los árboles; está haciendo un calor endemoniado que por poco arruina mi peinado, pero… creo que te vendría bien.

Su cabeza había caído derrotada, observando el borroso piso de piedra mientras balbuceaba tonterías. Estaba aterrado. No tenía palabras para describir el horrible remolino en su pecho… empezaba a atormentarse horrorosamente.

—Es hora de levantarse, Potter. —Alzó la voz de nuevo, dando rienda suelta a su ansiedad. —Sé que odias que te toque, así que sólo hazlo. No tengo todo el día.

De hecho, contaba con 42 minutos para arribar en compañía del prisionero. No había tiempo para un baño o cambio de ropa. El estado deplorable de Potter sería una prueba del tiempo transcurrido bajo custodia, además de ahondar el sentimiento de derrota en quienes lo observaran.

—¿Vas a decirme qué planeabas? Porque lo que sea ha fracasado tristemente. —Apretó el agarre de su capa. —Durante todo este tiempo, esperé por un ataque que se supone vendría de tu parte. Creo que te tomé en serio por un momento.

Entonces, era eso. Decepción. Quería que el gryffindor hiciera algo, por mínimo que fuera, para cambiar su situación. Parecía muy perturbador darse cuenta de que no haría absolutamente nada para salvarse. De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar algo.

—¿No tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Suspiró largamente. No diría nada. Ya debería saberlo después de tantos intentos por arrancarle palabras que al final, no llenarían su curiosidad en una mínima parte. Sólo quedaba continuar con la misión, en vez de ahondar en las mismas preguntas que habían robado su sueño meses atrás.

—Puedes negarte a hablar pero no a pensar, ¿sabes?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en manejar su propia magia para atravesar el muro que encontraría una vez alcanzara la mente de su adversario. Esta vez esperaba penetrarla sin vacilación y ahondar en ella lo suficiente para conocer cada maldita razón que lo había llevado a esto. Su última invasión a la mente de Potter.

—No dejaré que te mueras hasta que me digas que demonios estabas pensando cuando te dejaste acorralar.

Avanzó un paso más, dejando poca distancia entre él y lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Potter tirado sobre la piedra, en un rincón de la mazmorra. Humedeció sus labios y empezó a repeler la magia que se oponía a su intrusión. Algunos segundos más tarde, el sudor perlaba su frente y una pequeña mueca curvaba su boca. Lo había logrado.

El torrente de pensamientos lo abrumó por completo. Tambaleó un poco antes de aferrarse a la pared como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara, intentando aceptar tal cantidad de información sin desmayarse en el intento.

De un tirón llegó a un potente recuerdo, vivido en la vieja propiedad de los Black en Grimmauld Place. Una larga mesa de madera llena de pergaminos y planos se agitaba sin descanso con el movimiento de las discusiones de un grupo de magos sentados alrededor de ella.

—Es todo lo que tenemos, Sr. Potter. Más que una salida fácil es un seguro de vida que nos librará de la tortura y los calabozos de los mortífagos.

Potter, un par de asientos más allá, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos clavados en el pergamino que estrujaba entre sus manos. Pequeñas cicatrices cubrían sus muñecas; muestras de que la guerra no lo había dejado del todo ileso.

—Para mí es un acto cobarde y despreciable.—Gruñó, fulminando con la mirada a la bruja que acababa de intervenir.

El grupo entero se removió en sus puestos. Además de Potter, Draco conocía los rostros de la comadreja, la sangresucia, el rostro de papel de Luna Lovegood y cuatro aurores del Ministerio reclutados por Potter mismo. El grupo de fantásticos insufribles que no se cansaban de sabotear sus planes y arruinar las vidas de quienes Draco amaba.

Después de tres intensos años gastados entre maldiciones y persecuciones, este pequeño grupo era todo lo que quedaba. La antigua resistencia había caído cuando la guerra estalló en toda Inglaterra, debilitando ambos bandos por igual. Incluso, para Draco este fue uno de los momentos más terribles que tuvo que soportar. Ahora, los uniformes magos proveídos por el Ministerio inundaban las calles y los cementerios.

—Tendrás tu honor intacto.—Susurró Luna a su lado con el rostro mirando hacia la nada. —No creo que exista algo más despreciable que rendirme ante ellos.

—¡Es suicidio!—La cólera de Potter estalló un vaso vacío frente a él. —No voy a firmar nada de esto, es una locura.

Se levantó de un salto y abandonó la habitación frente a la expectación de todos.

Draco, aturdido por lo que veía, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por otro recuerdo. Después pensaría cómo asimilar esto.

A continuación, fue a parar al viejo salón de torturas, dos plantas arriba de las mazmorras. Un Potter cubierto de sangre y mirada desafiante, yacía atado de pies y manos a una vieja silla en el centro de la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba los rigores del encierro.

—Estúpido Plan de Escape.—Siseó, Voldemort a poca distancia. Ondeaba su varita en alto.

El rostro de Potter se levantó bravucón, aunque el miedo silbaba en sus ojos. Draco reconoció a Goyle cerca de la puerta, el hollín cubría su cuerpo. Era la noche en que lo atraparon, es decir, lo cazaron.

—No voy a permitir que tú también te suicides en nombre de un arácnido. Tu sangre, —se acercó peligrosamente —se derramará en el momento justo y por mi mano. Mientras tanto… eres inservible.

—Goyle —dijo caminando hacia la salida —asegúrate de llevarlo a la celda Norte. Así estará lejos de cualquier ayuda mágica.

Una macabra risa hizo eco en el salón, mientras el recuerdo se desvanecía.

De un fuerte empujón abandonó ese recuerdo para llegar a un nuevo lugar. Estaba ganando increíbles segundos dentro de la mente de Potter, lo que era demasiado bueno y a la vez sospechoso. Nunca antes había logrado una intromisión tan larga sin que la magia del gryffindor lo quitara bruscamente.

El abanico de colores tomó forma mostrándole con claridad el lugar en que el recuerdo había sido recolectado. Era la celda húmeda y hermética que aun encerraba a Potter. El lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. La impotente figura de Voldemort se alzaba en la entrada, eclipsando casi por completo la poca luz del lugar. El moreno apretaba el agarre alrededor de sus rodillas en un rincón oscuro; el miedo mezclado con odio en sus grandes ojos.

—La inmunda sangre de tus heridas y ese realismo caótico de tus gritos han llegado a conmoverle. De lo contrario, Draco no gastaría su tiempo aquí, observando cómo te retuerces… ¿lo has entretenido suficiente?

Un terrible vacío se encajó en el pecho de Draco.

—Una palabra, gesto o movimiento en su dirección y verás su sangre correr sin vacilación.—El helado tono hizo mella en Potter, lo suficiente para mostrar su gesto más mordaz.

—No tengo más amigos suicidas con los que han escondido como ratas fuera de mi alcance. —Continuó. —Ahora no dudaré en empezar a hacerlo con tus enemigos. O debo decir, ¿tus simpatizantes?

El remolino de sombras volvió y esta vez, la magia de Potter reaccionó hasta sacarlo de su cabeza. Luchó un poco pero fue incapaz de mantenerse. Además, necesitaba pensar. Sintió un fuerte dolor atravesar sus sienes, producto del esfuerzo, así que cedió a la reacción y se alejó tambaleando. Apretó los dientes y miró con creciente furia a Potter.

—Levántate ahora mismo. Es hora de irnos.

-oOo-

Con gran esfuerzo logró mover sus piernas, en un intento por levantarse. Sudor frío cubría su cuerpo y empezaba a temblar. No importaba lo que Malfoy encontrara en sus recuerdos, ya debía ser demasiado tarde.

—Voldemort sabía todo, ¿eh Potter?—El bufido de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza. —Era un maldito plan suicida, ¡¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

Revolvió su cabello y enjugó su frente con ambas manos. Al diablo Malfoy y sus reclamos. No tenía por qué explicarle que prefirió salvar la vida de un odioso y elitista slytherin antes que revelar un secreto que hoy ya no importaba. Apretó los labios, se apoyó en la pared y de un impulso, se levantó finalmente.

—¿Creías que me protegías, idiota? Por tu culpa jugué al estúpido por tanto tiempo… ¡eres un imbécil! —El platinado cabello se agitaba con violencia, los ojos de Malfoy destellaban en medio de las sombras.

Harry lo observó sereno. Nunca comprendería por qué lo había hecho. Estaba tan enojado que no intuía la verdadera razón. Al menos, estaba ahí de nuevo, balbuceando maldiciones y crispando los puños en vez de cubrir el rostro con sus blancas manos y dejar escapar en silencio, un montón de lágrimas. Era suficiente para Harry.

Avanzó en su dirección sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos. Continuaban siendo tan hermosos como la primera vez en que se dejó atravesar por ellos. Podía reconocerlos en medio del dolor más desgarrador y la noche más oscura. La plata que destilaban había roto la oscuridad de muchos días, cuando le costaba levantar la vista a ese infierno empedrado. Inspiró con fuerza, atrapando el aire que parecía huir de sus pulmones. Estaba listo.

El torrente de palabras se rompió con violencia. Los labios de Malfoy estaban temblando ligeramente y sus ojos, abiertos en extremo.

—No tienes por qué protegerme… cuando ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sin que nadie intervenga. —El tono empleado, monótono y sin ninguna emoción, estaba tintando de desesperanza.

—Todo esto es una prueba de ello. No podrás escapar del operativo que yo mismo organicé para tu ejecución frente a las puertas del Ministerio, o debería decir sacrificio, hablando en términos del señor Oscuro. No hay nada más que eso, Potter —la expresión de su rostro se volvió más tensa y perturbada. —No firmar el plan de suicidio estaba en tus manos. Hoy, tu vida ya no depende de un pergamino.

Malfoy se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó un par de veces, el rostro vuelto hacia la muralla y su espectacular traje llevándose por un momento la atención de Harry. Se aferró firmemente a la pared de nuevo para no tambalear. El aire se acortaba cada vez más rápido en su garganta, los mareos hacían su aparición. El sonido de la puerta le espabiló lo suficiente para humedecerse los labios y apretar la mandíbula.

Un par de gruesas esposas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas. El peso del metal sobre sus heridas empezó a quemar de nuevo, tallando la carne y abriéndose paso hasta el hueso.

—Hoy podrás llevar los pies libres. —Murmuró el rubio antes de salir.

Bajó el rostro hacia el piso y avanzó lentamente hacia la débil luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo. Un primer y profundo calambre atravesó su abdomen, obligándolo a detenerse. Apretó los labios hasta sentir el dolor menguar y continuó. Un guardia con el rostro sombrío esperaba en la distancia; la varita medio oculta entre su horrenda capa.

—No había plan. —Escuchó cerca de su rostro. —Estuviste burlándote de mí todo este tiempo, esquivando cada una de mis preguntas y haciéndote el desinteresado. El único plan era mantener tu farsa y hacerme quedar como el idiota más grande. Debes estar satisfecho.

Aun en medio de aquellos que observaban y la tensión en el ambiente, Malfoy continuaba mordiendo las palabras; no podía estar más molesto. Pero el torrente de protestas en su boca continuó y el ácido aumentó con ellas mientras Harry hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por caminar al ritmo del slytherin. Después de morder su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, hizo presión con ambas manos sobre su vientre, buscando reducir el dolor y así lograr respirar de nuevo. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo para ver de cerca la puerta de metal que se alzaba dos metros sobre su cabeza. El cierre metálico y final de su purgatorio; estaba a punto de cruzarlo.

Golpeó su pecho con fiereza, esperando remover el peso sobre sus pulmones, que se hacía cada vez más denso y terrible. De continuar así, no alcanzaría a ver la luz del sol.

—Potter, ¿te sientes bien?

Asintió torpemente desviando el rostro mientras le pedía a sus piernas continuar el movimiento. Escuchó murmullos sobre su cabeza, lamentos lejanos y el amortiguado tac-tac de sus pies rasgando la piedra. Con asombrosa nitidez oía el palpitar de su corazón y los ahogados gemidos oprimidos contra su boca. Pese a todo el dolor en su pecho, el silencio neutral de Malfoy y las miradas de falsa indiferencia en el par de guardias que esperaban en la distancia, estaba cerca de sonreír. Podría estar loco después de tantas noches, pero se le antojaba genial el tener una última carta bajo la manga.

—No te han tocado en días, ¿cierto?

No recordaba con precisión cuántos días estuvo clavado a la piedra, sollozando torpemente sin poder mover algo más que las pestañas para sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos. No, no lo sabía.

—Se suponía que el señor Oscuro te guardaría para hoy, aunque no me sorprende que me lo hayan ocultado. Después de todo,soy considerado un traidory tú no te dignaste a decírmelo… egoísta.

Los guardias se movieron con cautela hacia su dirección. Vio una varita salir de la manga de uno de ellos, mientras el otro aguardaba detrás de la espalda de su compañero.

—No creo que sea necesario. —Gruñó, Malfoy.

Un fuerte brazo lo envolvió por la cintura, estrechándolo contra el tibio cuerpo del slytherin. No consiguió aplacar del todo el quejido que hizo eco en su garganta, llamando la atención del rubio que, tenía una expresión feroz y sombría.

—Usted bien sabe que no es cualquier prisionero. Por favor, aléjese.

—No lo voy a hacer. Creo que es a usted, a quien se le está olvidando con quién está hablando. —La tensión en la voz de Malfoy subió terriblemente. —El prisionero está bajo mi responsabilidad; sé perfectamente qué métodos utilizar para doblegarlo. No necesito ayuda.

El desprecio que seguramente emanaba de los ojos de Malfoy hizo retroceder al hombre. La puerta se abrió lentamente y la colonia amaderada del rubio inundó la garganta de Harry. Se estaba asfixiando de nuevo; los últimos esfuerzos en contra de la oscuridad cerrada que ya había probado se estaban agotando.

Un amplio pasillo inundado de luz se abrió ante sus doloridos ojos. El aire corría libremente golpeando su rostro por primera vez, luego de lo que pareció un millón de años. Malfoy se separó con gentileza, sin embargo, fue el detonante para un terrible punzón en su pecho; estaba seguro que no sería el último.

—¿Qué… Qué diablos te está pasando, Potter? Te exijo que me lo digas.

No respondió a la evidente pregunta mientras se apretaba el pecho con las manos. No tendría palabras si el oxígeno huía de su cuerpo, no quería decir nada y esto se estaba prolongando demasiado.

—Tenemos entre tres y cinco minutos para tomar el traslador. Estamos en el ala Norte del edificio, a poca distancia de la cabina que nos espera. Es mejor que te mantengas de pie, no creo que quieras que te cargue.

Por supuesto que no. Así que inspiró con fuerza y lanzó un pie adelante, pero no consiguió caminar de imposiblemente fuerte punzada traspasó su pecho; un ahogado grito murió en su garganta. Malfoy se volvió sobre sus pies al tiempo que caía de rodillas y el pasillo comenzara a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? Potter…No…

Un confuso torrente de palabras empezó de nuevo, cada vez más estrangulados, en la distancia. Sentía que caía interminablemente, abrazado por sus sangrantes muñecas y el labio inferior roto. De pronto, Malfoy dejó de existir y el vacío llenó su pecho; llevándose con el cada maldita sensación, el frío permanente en sus manosy los perpetuos gritos que se negaban a alejarse de su mente.

—¡Mírame!

Era la voz de Malfoy, sacándolo de nuevo de la oscuridad densa que tiraba de sus pies. Estaba apoyado en una pared del extenso pasillo, sus manos reposaban sin movimiento alguno sobre sus piernas sin las pesadas esposas. Los ojos increíblemente brillantes de Malfoy estaban a pocos centímetros de su rostro, intentando atravesarlo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente del rubio que lo sostenía fuertemente por los hombros

—¿Te hicieron algo? —La angustia invadía al rubio irremediablemente. —Dímelo ahora mismo.

La presión sobre sus hombros aumentó terriblemente mientras el rubio lo observaba sin parpadear. Era asombroso cómo no había perdido el conocimiento todavía si había ingerido una cantidad de veneno suficiente para matarlo en cuestión de minutos.

—No… —Musitó con gran esfuerzo sin quitar la mirada.

—¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Lo sabes? Necesito que me lo digas. Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ahora mismo.

Se removió con violencia para liberarse del agarre del slytherin, pero sus movimientos sólo lograron llevarse las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Abrió la boca para gritarle que se largara con su maldito ritual y le dejara allí mismo. Después de todo, Malfoy era un maldito sediento de poder y su cabeza le aseguraría un puesto en la corte de Voldemort. Una enérgica bofetada quemó su mejilla, terminando así la pobre lucha por liberarse.

—Siempre hubo un plan… -Gimió con los ojos inundados de contenidas lágrimas.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —La expresión de Malfoy era todo un poema.

—Las manzanas… tus manzanas…—El amargo torrente bañaba sus mejillas y sus ojos continuaban fijos en la perturbada mirada del slytherin.

La presión aumentó hasta hacerle perder el aire de nuevo. Aun así, continuaba observando a Malfoy, con tanta rabia y dolor que su cabeza amenazaba con estallar.

—Este es mi plan… Jadeó. —Mi vida, Malfoy… siempre estuvo en mis manos.

No escuchó la última palabra salir de su boca, pero si vio la expresión enloquecida de Malfoy. Inmediatamente sus ojos se nublaron por completo y el aire dejó de llegar más allá de su garganta. Enfrentó la oscuridad de nuevo y sin vacilación, se sumergió en ella.

-oOo-

La luna se alzaba imponente en el estrellado cielo. Pese al frío, prefería estar allí que en otro lugar. La blanca luz que bañaba su rostro podía llevarse por algunos minutos el caos que se remolinaba en su pecho. No había dormido en dos días y frente a sus ojos, sus manos temblaban penosamente, quizá por el cansancio y la ansiedad que no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos terribles para no perder el control y dejarse llevar por la desesperación; esa era la razón por la que estaba apretado contra el balcón, observando la luna y respirando pausadamente.

Apretó su arrugada capa con las manos, clamando por un calor que seguramente no vendría. Bajó los ojos para contemplar el desastre de su ropa cuando sintió que debía volver. Era la tercera vez en la misma noche en que se dejaba guiar por un tonto impulso, producto del estrés y la falta de sueño. Aun sabiendo esto, corría con el corazón casi a punto de explotar hacia la oscura habitación, iluminada sólo por la pequeña luz de una lámpara lejana.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se acercó completamente. Era cierto, había movimiento. No supo si llorar o reír, estaba al borde de los dos. Pasó una mano por su platinado cabello y avanzó un poco más. No necesitaba sino una pequeña confirmación de que lo que veía no era un sueño o alguna fantasía creada por él mismo. Finalmente se quedó inmóvil observando; el escozor de sus ojos aumentando.

Con un nervioso parpadeo como antesala, unos intensos ojos verdes se abrieron dejando a Draco sin aliento. Después de dos días y dos noches, sin ninguna esperanza de hacerlo y con el pesimismo de un slytherin, allí estaban: cobrando vida de nuevo. Después de unos segundos eternos, parecieron enfocarle realmente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro cansado del rubio que, no parecía importarle la poca distancia a la que se encontraba ni las delgadas gotas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Estoy…

—…Vivo?—Susurró sin despegar la mirada. —Sí, eso creo.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. La sonrisa en la cara de Draco se ensanchó mucho más, sus ojos brillando de nuevo. Lo había hecho. Utilizó la única opción que tenía en sus manos antes de imaginar siquiera qué clase de veneno, oculto en una manzana, había podido ingerir Potter. Siempre guardaba un bezoar en el segundo cajón de su mesa de noche, envuelto en una delicada bolsa de piel. Y después de introducirlo en la garganta del gryffindor, había esperado angustiosamente porque fuera suficiente.

Mientras el tiempo corría había devorado un montón de libros de su biblioteca, quemado algunos y despedazado otros con sus manos.Sólo un par de viejas enciclopedias lo nombraban, pero aparte de dos o tres referencias, no había nada más. Era cianuro. Se encontraba en el corazón de las manzanas en pocas cantidades, así como en otros frutos en la naturaleza. Era el mismo veneno que algunos mortífagos habían usado para asesinar a un joven auror amigo de Potter, meses atrás.

Con tres libros reducidos en su bolsillo y el inerte cuerpo de Potter recostado sobre su pecho, se trasladó al hermoso apartamento en el que ahora se encontraban, en medio de las brillantes luces parisinas que bien podrían ocultarlo durante un buen tiempo. El mundo muggle era el último lugar al que irían a buscarlos, después de destrozar cada posible lugar en el que él y Potter se encontrarían.

Desde entonces, había esperado por un movimiento, el más mínimo que lo sacara de la incertidumbre. Las horas se hicieron días y la expresión congelada de sufrimiento de Potter se convirtió en la razón de su propio infierno.

—Idiota. —Gimió, herido. —Creí que te había perdido.

—Ma… Malfoy, me estás haciendo daño. —La voz del moreno sonó cerca de su oído, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Estaba abrazado a Potter, sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo, aferrándose con su vida para así intentar retenerlo lo suficiente.

—Lo siento. —Se separó con el rostro en llamas.

—¿Dónde estoy? Tú… —Clavó los ojos en Draco que, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Estás seguro. —Susurró.

La respiración de Potter hacía subir su pecho suavemente. Un silencio aplastante selló los labios de Draco durante varios minutos hasta que la voz del moreno logró quebrarlo; las palabras saliendo con cautela de sus labios.

—No tenías por qué…

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Potter. —Siseó, sus ojos aun mirando hacia la nada.

El peso real de tantos meses lo agotaba terriblemente. Levantó el rostro lentamente hasta alcanzar los ojos del gryffindor. La lividez abrumadora en su piel lo alertó una vez más. No podía esperar a que perdiera la consciencia en cualquier momento sin sacar el cúmulo de palabras que tenía en la garganta.

Suspiró violentamente y las dejó salir.

—Debía sacarte de ahí sin importar lo que pasara. No concebía aceptar que pasaba un día más y tú continuabas en ese horrible lugar. Pero, no estaba dentro del plan tu gracioso intento de suicidio. —Cambió su expresión, esperando la réplica a lo que acababa de decir. Potter sólo enrojeció un poco mientras sus ojos tambaleaban.

—No te iba a dejar morir, sabes… Ni siquiera cuando tú mismo estuvieras de acuerdo con ello. —Sonrió amargamente. —Eso de las manzanas es una mierda. Casi pierdo la cabeza intentando encontrar el maldito veneno. Te subestimé… imbécil.

—Draco… —Empezó el moreno. Los ojos de Draco eclipsaron cualquier intento de decir algo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, la mención de su nombre haciendo efecto a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

—Si hubieras muerto… -Se mordió el labio inferior. Llamó al dios del autocontrol antes de terminar hecho un amasijo húmedo y salado. —No permitiré que hagas más estupideces.

—Lo siento. —Replicó Harry, luego de un rato. —¿De qué plan hablas? ¿Hermione o Ron estaban…?

El rostro de Draco se turbó de nuevo.

—Los vieron hace un par de semanas en Alemania. Es el tercer lugar en menos de un mes. —Rodó los ojos. —Y no, ellos no sabían que yo intentaba sacarte. De hecho, se han mantenido al margen de cualquier cosa que suceda aquí.

El enfermizo semblante del moreno se hizo más horripilante para Draco. Un fuerte tirón en su estómago turbó sus pensamientos; estaría cerca de marearse si continuaba con aquello. Entonces se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la salida.

—El mundo mágico debe estar patas arriba y Voldemort al borde de un colapso. Permaneceremos aquí durante un tiempo prudencial mientras se calman las cosas. Después de eso, eres libre de marcharte a buscar a tus amigos.

El tono de su voz tembló ligeramente mientras obligaba a sus piernas a continuar.

—No te preocupes, sé que podrás encontrarlos. Ahora, descansa. —Otro latigazo chocó contra su espalda, haciendo tambalear sus piernas y escociendo sus ojos. Necesitaba un trago antes de dejar a la vulnerabilidad apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Draco. —La voz del moreno se alzó sobre la maraña de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en seco.

—No te preocupes. Estaré afuera vigilando. —Bajó el rostro, avergonzado. —Deberías dormir un poco.

Apretó los puños y se encaminó de nuevo. Luego de dos pasos, el esfuerzo gigante de Potter por dejarse escuchar una vez más, fue suficiente para abandonar la decisión de seguir avanzando.

—No te vayas, Draco. —El corazón bien pudo detenerse en su pecho mientras procesaba las palabras. Lo abrumaron los recuerdos en la jaula de piedra que confinó a Harry durante tanto tiempo, sus frustraciones chocando contra los mismos muros mientras le decía con un profundo silencio al moreno que lo sentía mucho. Incluso, el odio había muerto allí y en vez de él, había nacido un entendimiento que empequeñecía todo el dolor y el olor a muerte.

Ahogó una lágrima y giró sobre sus pies. La fragilidad en el rostro de Potter golpeó severamente su estómago.

Sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos infinitamente verdes. Se despojó de la arrugada capa negra y lentamente, acortó la distancia restante.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la gran cama sus manos temblaban imposiblemente. Pese a los esfuerzos de su estómago por gritarle que saliera corriendo antes de que algo terrible pasara, decidió quedarse. No quería sentir la ausencia de algo perdido en algún lugar de sus fantasías, al menos, no por esta noche. Cuando el sol se alzara podría contemplar la libertad que había conseguido en los ojos del gryffindor, y eso, hacía que su corazón latiera fuera de control.

—Perdóname… por no haberlo hecho antes. No merecías nada de eso…

—Está bien. —Respondió, Harry buscando su cuerpo y apretándose contra él. La tibia piel del moreno le hizo sofocar un escalofrío cuando éste se abrazó a su pecho completamente. No pudo respirar durante un momento hasta que el suave vapor que abandonaba la nariz del gryffindor golpeó su garganta.

Sólo entonces sonrió para sí mismo. Supo que no importaba lo que se agitaba afuera si tenía esto; enfrentaría lo que viniera.

—¿Por qué escorpión? —Preguntó, en medio del apacible silencio. El moreno recostado sobre su regazo en completa calma, parecía adormecerse con el sube y baja de la respiración de Draco.

La respuesta brotó de sus labios después de una larga pausa.

—Hace algunos años Hermione me lo contó en Hogwarts… —Su voz sonaba tranquila, en medio de la calidez envolvente de las mantas y sus cuerpos. —el escorpión atrapado en el fuego se clava el aguijón para suicidarse. Convocar un _incendio_ era suficiente para activar el hechizo… el veneno se haría cargo del resto.

—Granger es una mentirosa. —Sonrió, Draco. —El escorpión es inmune a su propio veneno.

—Es sólo un dicho.—Suspiró, Harry. Se removió un poco, abrazándose con fiereza a Draco para después, quedarse inmóvil nuevamente.

—Gracias. —Gimió, el moreno abandonándose al abrigo tibio que le ofrecía Draco.

La réplica en la boca de Draco murió en el momento en que los ojos de Harry se cerraban y la oscuridad velada de sus sueños lo atrapaba por completo, lejos de su alcance. Depositó un delicado beso sobre la pálida frente, luchando contra el peso sobre sus párpados. Su cuerpo se rendía después de tantas horas en pie.

—Si hubieras muerto… —Susurró contra su rostro. —Te habría seguido hasta alcanzarte.

Una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en sus delgados labios antes de dejarse caer en sus propios sueños. Las náuseas no lo molestarían de nuevo; había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin importar el pasado. Ni las pesadillas.

-oOo-

Harry sólo sonrió en respuesta. Era la primera sonrisa después de largos meses bajo el peso de la muerte. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando se perdía de nuevo, ajeno al dolor de unas heridas que continuaban en su carne. No necesitaba ver el sol de nuevo para sucumbir bajo su abrasadora protección, porque, era suficiente con aquellos suaves brazos cerrándose sobre su cuerpo.

**Fin**

Si te gustó házmelo saber. Estás tan sólo a un review de distancia.

Hasta la próxima.

**Sophie.**


End file.
